


Companion, Wanted

by chaoswandas



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BDSM, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Platonic Soulmates, Seriously That's the Whole Plot, Sex Work, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoswandas/pseuds/chaoswandas
Summary: After taking a break due to breach of contract, a professional submissive agrees to a new contract that comes with a Non-Disclosure Agreement that’s nearly sixty pages long.





	Companion, Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that rating and tags will be updated as each part is written and posted. As such, this could transform into something that just Isn't Your Cuppa. I apologize if this happens, but muse is a fickle thing. 
> 
> Mind the Tags, and happy reading. <3

“Brooklyn!” The cat of ninetails doesn’t stop, his breathing is harsh, heavy, even from several feet behind you. Your cheeks and the column of your throat are wet with tears. Your throat is raw as you scream once more, safewording until your voice goes out. “B-brooklyn…”

Never before has one of your clients completely disregarded the rules of Etiquette. Especially Etiquette No. One:  The scene ends  _immediately_  if a party safewords. But the evidence of your broken contract is there.

In the splinters beneath your fingernails from digging into the St Andrew’s Cross. In the blood marking your back, flecks of it dot your bound hands, sprinkling over the soulmark there, the way vicars anoint their flock with holy water.

You’re afraid you’re going to pass out when the door to your Room cracks, and suddenly the Headmistress is there. You hadn’t even realized the door had been locked. Etiquette No. Seven: Rooms are  _never_  to be locked.

His heavy breathing disappears. Headmistress releases first one wrist, then the other. Both ankles following suit, and before she can catch you, your knees hit the hardwood floor.

* * *

“What was so wrong with Mabel, Buck? She’s a caregiver, her job was being a companion for those in need.” Steve searches his best friend’s face for some sign, for some reason. “She was the fourth caregiver this summer.”

“She talked too much.” Bucky’s fists clench harder in his lap, and he avoids the large blonde’s eyes. “They  _all_ talked too much. I need someone who knows when to be quiet. Who knows when to touch me, when to … This isn’t going to work. You should have left me in cryo.”

“Come on, Buck. We’ll figure it out…”

The silence stretches between them, comfortable as they consider their options. Steve rubs anxiously at the soulmark that winds it way down the back of his neck, to hide under his shirt. Neither one expects it when Natasha suddenly speaks from behind them, the slight redhead having snuck into the kitchen halfway through their conversation.

“It sounds like what you need is a mind-reader, Yasha.” The shadow of a smirk brushes her lips as she eyes them thoughtfully. 

Her former trainer’s eyes go wide with surprise. “I wouldn’t put Maximoff through that, Tasha. I can’t believe you’d even suggest that!” 

“I wasn’t suggesting Wanda. While, yes, she is a mind-reader, I meant someone more professional. Someone trained to know unspoken cues,  someone trained to go long periods in silence. Someone who will, above all, listen.” The petite spy waits as her words sink in, observing both super soldiers carefully.

Steve speaks before Bucky is able, “At this point, I think we will try anything. What, or who, did you have in mind?”

* * *

 Since your incident six months ago, everyone has been on high alert when it comes to expected scene-ends. The flagrant breach of contract in your room still has the Dungeon on edge, never in the six years since you started working there has such a thing happened. It’s no wonder Headmistress didn’t mind when you, Etiquette’s star submissive, stopped taking clients altogether and decided to play receptionist.

The majority of your clientele were severely disappointed with the news that you were cancelling your long-standing contracts, but they had also understood that with both yourself and Etiquette pressing charges, it was best for the business and your wellbeing. But it still causes a slight ache in your chest to watch your oldest client (imagine your surprise when her first words to you happened to be the ones imprinted on your left hip) Jessica walk through the front door for her scene with her new contract-submissive. 

She sets a steaming cup of coffee in front of you, and smiles tightly. “Drink up, Y/N.”

“J… Is there whiskey in this?” You sniff the rim of the cup cautiously, and your nose perks up just a bit at the smell. “There is! You’re a fuckin’ babe, I swear.”

Just as she’s about to respond, the door to the main floor of Etiquette flies open, and Tabitha practically throws her laptop on top of your spiked coffee. “Have you checked the emails in the last hour? Something came in from a SI email! Stark Industries, can you believe it? Someone on Stark’s payroll emailed us!”

“Tab, hundreds of SI employees have emailed us. It’s not that big of a deal…” You glance at the laptop before pushing it back at her, and pulling up the same email, but on the front desk computer.

The phrasing of the email isn’t at all like most contract-seeking emails you field or even have received for yourself. First of all, no one seeking a contract has ever classified the professionals at Etiquette as  _companions_.

“Read it outloud, Y/N. I wanna know all the juicy details,” Jessica waggles her eyebrows, and leers jokingly. You both know you can’t read company emails to clients, even if that client is also your best friend. She grabs Tabitha’s arm in a grip you fondly remember as just this side of painful. “Come on Tabitha, I wanna see you in those pony shoes again… We’ll leave the Receptionist to check her emails.”

They go through the door Tabitha had just come tumbling out of, and leave you to read over the email.

_from: Natalie Rushman <n.rushman@starkindustries.com>_

_to: Etiquette <inquiries@etiquettedungeon.com>_

_subject: Companion Wanted_

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_While I understand that what I am about to propose is not the typical fare or contract of your business, I have exhausted all other possible options. Please read knowing that I am inquiring after your services for a third party, and that I would never have contacted you if what I asked would cause true physical or emotional distress and/or harm to any involved._

_It has recently come to my attention that the services required for my third party client do not meet the parameters of most Hospice or caregiving centers. I know this is unorthodox, but my client is unable to seek orthodox care and treatment, and after careful consideration, we believe the services of one of your contract submissives will meet my client’s needs._

_To be clear, my client is in need of a companion who can help them with adjusting to daily life after years as a prisoner of war. The submissive or companion my third party client is in search of would be one who can go long periods of time without talking, or one who wouldn’t mind sitting in amicable silence to act as a buoy to my client in their recovery. The ideal companion should be capable of easing panic/anxiety attacks, taking direction from body language or cues._

_I sincerely hope this is something your company, or someone you know can work with. Contracting with a submissive is our final resort._

_Kind regards,_

_N. Rushman_

_Stark Industries_

You blink rapidly, trying to comprehend what you’ve just read. Almost no one contracts with submissives or dominants for something as simple as a caregiving position, unless part of the contract involves medical play or ageplay.

But all the same, the request intrigues you. While it sounds too good to be true, working with someone through Stark Industries might just be a way to remain within your profession without risk of injury. From the sound of the email, nothing of a sexual nature is needed, they only want someone who’s job it is to take instruction with little to no deviation.

“I can see you’re considering looking into this, Y/N.” Headmistress’s voice causes you to jump, and she apologizes with a gentle but stern hand on your shoulder. “I know being at the desk has been chaffing. Perhaps this could help ease you back in?”

You glance over your shoulder at her, before back at the body of the email. _One who wouldn’t mind sitting in amicable silence to act as a buoy to my client in their recovery…_ What harm was there in arranging a meeting with this Natalie Rushman?


End file.
